This application has subject matter in common with or related to the subject matter of copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/073,889 (“LED light with changeable geometric system”); Ser. No. 12/003,691 (“LED light with changeable geometric dimension features”); Ser. No. 12/003,809 (“LED light with changeable features”); Ser. No. 11/806,711 (“Multiple LED light with adjustable angle features”); Ser. No. 10/883,747 (“Fiber Optic light kits for footwear”); Ser. No. 11/092,741 (“Night light with fiber optics”); Ser. No. 11/094,215 (“LED Night light with Liquid optics medium”); Ser. No. 11/255,981 (“Multiple light source Night Light”); Ser. No. 11/498,881 (“Poly Night light”); Ser. No. 11/527,631 (“LED Night light with interchangeable display unit”); Ser. No. 11/498,874 (“Area Illumination for LED night light”); Ser. No. 11/527,629 (“Time Piece with LED night light”); Ser. No. 11/527,628 (“Multiple Function Night light with Air Freshener”); Ser. No. 11/806,284 (“LED Night light with more than one optics mediums”); Ser. No. 11/806,285 (“LED Night Light with multiple function”) Ser. No. 11/806,711 (“Multiple LEDs Light with adjustable angle function”).
The current invention concerns an LED light device in which the LEDs' orientation, position, or light emitting direction, or the device's shape, may be changed. This feature creates flexible and changeable features that allow the light device to fit for all kinds of installation area space and overcome the conventional LED light devices' limitation of having one fixed size to become a universal LED light device the consumer.
The LED light device with a changeable geometric dimension function of the current invention has at least one LED installed within a housing-unit or joint-means at a desired location with respect to the x, y, or z axis of a three-dimensional coordinate system, the housing-units being connected by at least one of the joint-means, the joint-means delivering electric signals from a power source to desired LEDs, the housing means further incorporating an Integrated Circuit, circuit means, switch means, and/or sensor means to provide illumination according to a pre-determined light performance. The LED light device's geometric dimensions will be changed whenever the original housing-unit or joint-means is varied. The LED light device incorporates conventional attachment means to install the light device on any main object. The power source can be an alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC) source and both types of power source can utilize power available from the market, scientific fields, chemical treatment, physics theory, biology, solar modules, batteries, wind power, generators, handheld generators, or motor generators.
The current invention provides an improvement over LED light devices that are limited to a fixed shape, fixed illumination areas, fixed brightness, fixed viewing angle, fixed design, and bad size for different locations. There is no LED light device that can fit anywhere, with addable brightness and illumination areas, and that is bendable to form a wine rack under a cabinet, or that can have an additional hook function to hang any items inside a kitchen, living room, bathroom, kids room, entertainment room, garden, patio, boat, car, van, bus, truck, train, airplane, transportation equipment, playground, or outdoors. The invention addresses economic and environmental concerns, by providing an LED light device capable of changing its geometric shape to fit anywhere people want power saving LED light kits. In addition, all preferred embodiments of the invention have optional properties that allow people to make different-looking LED light devices with required brightness to illuminate different with a self-designed light device shape, and yet that have numerous common parts for the housing-unit and joint-unit to form standard equipment and thereby avoid too much plastic, LEDs, or circuit waste to ruin the environment. This is a very green concept for the LED light device of the current invention.
The inventor's copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/255,981 discloses a night light with more than one light source and the inventor's copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/806,284 discloses a night light with more than one optics medium. The technical improvements provided by both inventions are very important when applied to a light emitting diode (LED) because they can make the LED's spot light become a very good photometric arrangement that looks like conventional non-LED light means such as an incandescent bulb, fluorescent tube, or halogen bulb light to cause the multiple LED light of the current invention to become very useful to human beings.
The current invention can use a plurality of LEDs with more than one optics medium to enable the multiple LED light be used in a variety of applications including a night light, indoor lighting, cabinet light, under-table light, decorative lighting, anywhere light, reading light, painting light, floor light, bathroom light, and outdoor lighting by turning the narrow viewing angle LED light source into a surface light similar to a conventional incandescent bulb, fluorescent tube, halogen bulb or other type available from the marketplace.
The current invention further incorporates adjust-means to provide the multiple LED light with adjustment functions to make the multiple LED light really practical for installation anywhere including indoor, outdoor, and public areas.
The current invention not only provides a simple, functional LED light, but combines excellent light performance with adjust-means to build improved multiple LED light. The multiple LED light has more than one LED and may have more than one optics means with adjustment means to cause the multiple LED light to become very useful to people and supply great and convenient illumination to all human beings.
The current invention has wider application as a replacement for different light means including an incandescent bulb, fluorescent lamp, halogen bulb, electro-luminescent elements, cold cathode tube, and any other conventional light means available from the marketplace which has the same function or equivalent functions as LEDs or LED-units to offer the illumination to all people with geometric shape, size, and dimension changeable features that provides each light means with changeable orientation, position etc.